


Baby's First Swim

by TheEasternEmpress



Series: Baby's First [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda loves his dad, Collecting Seashells, Day At The Beach, Din loves his baby boy, Din should have bought sunscreen, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Mythosaur toy, Ocean, Swimming, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress
Summary: Din takes his son to a paradise of a planet and while they’re there, Din’s boy becomes enamored with the beach.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Series: Baby's First [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704631
Comments: 18
Kudos: 103





	Baby's First Swim

**Author's Note:**

> The planet Din and baby yoda go to is loosely based off of Naboo, but I didn’t know enough about it to write it so I made up my own planet. I also don’t know a ton about beaches/oceans/tides so I hope I did alright. Thank you for reading and enjoy!

Over the past few weeks traveling the galaxy with his son, Din was by far the happiest and most relaxed he had ever been in his entire life. He knew that happiness was also present in his son, but Din wanted to do more to ensure that his son was enjoying their life together. Din had often thought about the fact that the child had likely not lived a good life before he had found him and Din knew that his little boy deserved the absolute best that the galaxy had to offer. With that thought in mind, Din set course for Paraan, a planet widely known for being a paradise from its lush green forests to its turquoise seas. Din hoped that his son would enjoy this new planet, but he quickly reminded himself that his son seemed to be his happiest whenever his father was near. 

The child was currently asleep in his bassinet, one hand wrapped around his mythosaur pendant and the other clutching his mythosaur toy. Din usually didn’t let him bring the oversized toy into his bassinet, but his son had been insistent about bringing it with him and Din couldn’t bring himself to say no. 

Soon enough, they had entered Paraan’s atmosphere and Din found an empty space about a mile away from a beach that would make a good landing area. The coos behind him told him the child was awake, which Din expected because the child usually woke up when he landed. Din turned his chair to look at his boy, who was curiously gazing out the window with wide eyes. Whenever they flew to a new planet, the child was always excited to see new scenery and go exploring. Din smiled and stroked the child’s ear affectionately.

“This is a new planet, Paraan,” Din told his son, “There is a beach with an ocean about a mile away. I’ll take you there to play, but you have to promise me that you’ll stay close to me and not run away.” The child grabbed the hand that was still stroking his ear and patted it enthusiastically, which Din understood as his son’s way of saying yes. 

Din decided to bring the child’s floating bassinet with them just in case the sun became too harsh for the baby. As they left the ship, the child’s coos increased in volume and Din could tell he was happy. Looking over, Din saw his baby pointing things out to his mythosaur toy and babbling to it as if they were having a conversation about everything around them. 

They hadn’t been walking for very long when the child leaned out of his bassinet to get his father’s attention. The child lifted his arms to ask to be picked up, which Din happily did. Din pulled his son to his chest and continued walking, but his son had other ideas. He grabbed the fabric near Din’s shoulder and pulled himself up so he was sitting on Din’s shoulder.

“What are you doing, little one?” Din asked. The child ignored his father and positioned himself so he could wrap his arms around his father’s helmet and put one leg on either side of his head. Din grabbed his son’s legs to keep him from falling backwards and continued carrying him on his shoulders. With his son right next to his head, Din could hear every little happy noise his child made as he took in the scenery around them and it made Din’s heart swell. 

Soon enough, the dirt beneath their feet began to morph into sand and the smell of salt wafted through the air. Din took careful steps in the sand, not wanting to fall and possibly injure his son as he rode on his shoulders. Din’s son was bouncing up and down on his shoulders and smacking his helmet with enthusiasm. With a few more steps, the ocean was visible and Din’s son gasped. The boy was silent in awe, but a moment later he was back to bouncing in excitement. The section of the beach they were on was completely empty, which Din was grateful for. 

Wanting nothing more than to make his boy happy, Din picked up his pace. As they got closer to the water, the roar of the crashing waves began to drown out the noises from his son. Nonetheless, Din knew his boy was thrilled for this new experience. His son was bouncing around so much that Din had to lift him from his shoulders and set him on the ground, but the child happily held his father’s hand as they continued to walk towards the ocean. 

The child was practically tripping over himself because he was trying to walk so fast, but Din made sure he was holding his hand tightly to prevent any injuries. When they reached the wet sand, Din told his son, “Let’s stop here and let the water come to us.” The child obediently listened, but Din could still tell he was eager to be near the ocean.

Din positioned his son so he was between Din’s boots and held both of his son’s hands. When the first wave came, Din swung his son up above the water and then lowered him so just his feet were in the water. The child giggled at the sensation of the cool water, kicking it around with delight. 

Din continued the process of letting his son feel the water without getting soaked when his son pulled away from his grasp and toddled over to his bassinet. Too short to reach into it, Din lifted his son and set him inside of it. Din was worried that his son had suddenly decided that he didn’t like the water and wanted to go home, but Din realized he was wrong when the child grabbed his mythosaur toy and then asked to be picked up again. Din did so, carrying him back to the water’s edge. 

The child sat down in dry sand only a few inches away from the edge of the waves. He set the mythosaur toy at his side and wherever the water would get close, he would squeal and kick his feet in the sand. The wave would just barely brush the bottom of his feet, which made the child giggle with joy. When the wave retreated, the child would shake the toy as if informing it that that was the coolest thing he had ever seen. Once the wave was returning, the child would bounce in the sand in anticipation before giggling as the wave soaked his toes. 

While Din was distracted by his joyful son, he didn’t see that a large wave was quickly approaching. Luckily, Din heard it moments before it struck his son and he quickly scooped his boy into his arms. The wave soaked his boots and his son’s mythosaur toy, which was being pulled back into the ocean as the wave retreated. His boy began to whimper and cry, stretching his arms out in a desperate plea for his toy. Din placed his son on dry sand before venturing out into the water for his son’s toy. Din was in waist-deep water by the time he managed to grab the toy, but the happy squeals and claps of his son from the beach made getting wet worth it. To prevent any further accidents, Din moved his son further up the beach. 

The child sunk his hands into the sand, sighing at the sensation of the warm sand. Din watched as his son dug in the sand with his hands. Din had no idea how the child was getting any enjoyment out of this, but he wasn’t going to stop him if it made him happy. The child made a noise of confusion, which caught Din’s attention. Looking over, the child had a small, pure white seashell in his hand. 

Din sat down next to his son and explained, “This is called a seashell. They’re protective parts of creatures that live in the sea, just like how my armor protects me.” The child stared at the shell in his hand before reaching up to his father and laying the shell over his heart. Din smiled and held his son’s hand over his heart, stroking his thumb across his little knuckles. A moment later, the child retracted his hand and held the shell over his own heart before beaming up at his father. Din brushed the back of his finger across his son’s cheek, happy to see that his son wanted to be like his father. 

Din broke the sweet moment by asking, “Would you like to collect some shells to bring back to the Razor Crest?” The child pressed the shell closer to his heart and nodded. The child crawled over to his mythosaur toy to place the shell at its feet, leaving it to be guarded by the fierce creature. 

Within half an hour of collecting shells and placing them at the feet of the mythosaur, the waves had calmed down and the low tide was flowing in. Deciding it was safe to move closer to the water, Din asked, “Would you like to go swimming now?” The child threw his arms up with a loud exclamation of happiness. Din tucked the mythosaur toy and shells in his son’s bassinet before kneeling to his son’s level. 

“We have to be very careful in the water. I’m going to hold your hand the whole time and not let you go,” Din told his son. The child didn’t seem to mind, happy that he would get to spend time in the water with his father. 

Din started small, holding his son’s hand as he brought the child into the water until it was at his knee level. He laughed at the sensation, seeming to not care that his robe was soaked. With his free hand, his son bent down to pick up a wet handful of sand before squishing it between his fingers and laughing. 

They stayed in the shallow water for a few minutes before Din carefully took his boy a few steps deeper into the water. As the water became deeper, it was harder for the child to take steps so Din had to help him walk against the current. The water was at the child’s waist now and he was giggling with joy. 

The child made a noise of astonishment before sticking his hand into the water and pulling something out. Din didn’t see what it was before the child raised it to his mouth and began to swallow it. Din was quick to reach over to pry his son’s mouth open to see what he was trying to swallow when he saw the tail of a small fish flapping. With the fish half hanging out of his mouth, the child grinned up at his father. Din sighed and let his son eat the small fish, shaking his head at the sight in front of him. 

Once he was finished with his small meal, the child took a few steps forward but was unprepared for the wave that knocked him off his feet. The child’s head went underwater for only a second before Din tugged him up and lifted him to his chest. The child sputtered for a moment and Din panicked, but then the child giggled and rested his head against his father’s chest. 

Din decided that was enough ocean for today and brought his son back to shore. Looking at the sky, the sun was beginning to set and the sunlight cast a beautiful glow onto the water. 

Din pointed to the water and said, “Doesn’t the water look pretty?” His son cooed and nodded his head against his father. 

Setting his son back in the sand near his bassinet, Din decided he would let him dig around for more seashells for a few more minutes before heading back to the Razor Crest. The child dug slowly and Din could tell he was tired but determined to find one more shell. Din subtly began to dig in the area by his feet before finding a shell and placing it next to his son but out of his field of vision. When the child saw the shell, he exclaimed happily and proudly showed it off to his father. 

“I think that’s an excellent shell for our collection,” Din told his son. The child toddled over to his father and with the shell clutched in his hand, he laid himself down across his father’s armored thighs. Din let him lay there for a moment while he rubbed his child’s back before carefully picking him up and placing him in his bassinet. 

“We had a good day today, I’ll take you back here tomorrow if you want,” Din said to the sleepy baby. The child smiled and hugged the shell in his hand before snuggling himself into his bassinet and quickly falling asleep. 

Din and his son made their way back to the Razor Crest, hearts full of love and clothes full of water.


End file.
